metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Survival
Metroid Survival'' (Japanese:メトロイドサバイバル Metoroido Sabaibaru), is a 3rd person, survival, horror, adventure game in the Metroid series, taking place a few years after the events of Metroid Fusion. Gameplay The gameplay of Metroid Survival is unlike any Metroid game before, being more Survival/horror oriented. The game is set up in a format similar to that of a third person shooter, having all firearms available in the third person along with all melee weapons. Melee weapons are the main new inclusion, with various items around the surroundings Ethan can use as a weapon, no matter how seemingly useless. In addition the game is fully open world having Bioterra-254 be a fully exploitable world, albeit with some areas needing to be unlocked through other means similar to past Metroid games. Story Key Characters * Ethan Combs - A young ex-detective working to uncover the events of FL-2215 * Bruce Mason - An associate of Ethan's leading the mission to uncover FL-2215 * Samus Aran - Legendary bounty hunter who's worked closely with the Galactic Federation to supposedly destroy metroids. It's possible both her existance and the destruction of the Metroids are not real. * Adam Malkovich - The past commanding officer of Samus Aran, who is "supposedly" dead after sacrificing himself, to kill a group of Metroids. Narrative The game starts from the perspective of new character Ethan Combs, a young ex-detective working for the Galactic Federation, who was recently discharged due to reconsideration of his age and relegated to paperwork duties. Ethan is brought along by his friend, an ex-associate, Bruce Mason to help him uncover a conspiracy involving the federation hiding things from the public and other members regarding the events of Metroid Fusion(The FL-2215 incident). Bruce plans to handle all the action as Ethan helps him with the logic of the puzzle. The two begin their mission sneaking onto a high level federation space station in order to steal possible intel. After the trip is successful, the two re-board the ship with Bruce coming to the realization that the federation has been involved with shady business decisions and is using Samus Aran as an excuse. The catch being that Samus Aran doesn’t exist and is simply a made up figure, the federation has been using to validate the genocide of the Metroids and whatever happened during the events of Metroid Fusion known as the FL-2215 incident. Although it first seems like the two successfully completed the first part of their mission, their ship is soon shot down by an unknown party , causing the ship to be sent crashing into the plant ''Bioterra-254. After waking up with injuries from the crash Ethan finds that in the wreckage Bruce was impaled through the chest by a sharp part of the ship’s exterior. Barely alive, Bruce gives Ethan the intel and tells him where to find his weapons in the wreckage explaining in his dying breath that he needs Ethan to get back to the federation and uncover the conspiracy. Left with nothing but a small paralyzation pistol Ethan is forced to explore the dangers of Bioterra-254. Category:Video Games Category:Games